


微冷 （Baby，It's Cold Outside）

by natalia_lip



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Vacation, Hotel Owner Gary, Hotels, Just-Married Gerlonso, M/M, Retired Football Player Jamie, they meet and fall in love in the snow okay thats basically it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lip/pseuds/natalia_lip
Summary: Gary边整理遗留的文件，边纳闷哪个蛇精病会加入他最好的朋友的蜜月旅行。肯定是个红军。





	微冷 （Baby，It's Cold Outside）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105352) by [haroldslouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldslouis/pseuds/haroldslouis). 



> Thanks for the permission of translation and the lovely story！

Gary第一次见到Jamie Carragher的时候…事实上那并不是第一次。不，他清楚地记得头一回看到他的情景。那是在2011年，他还住在曼彻斯特，是Lowry酒店的经理。Phil基本是把工作了15小时的他生拉硬拽地扯出酒店大堂，并说他们应该一起呆一会儿。于是他们挤在一把雨伞下，去看了曼联对利物浦的比赛。那就是Gary第一次注意到Jamie Carragher。当Carragher给了Nani一记暴铲，Gary站在看台上死缠烂打地骂了他和他娘很久。

所以，看到这位退役的球员拉着一个昂贵的行李箱走进他的酒店大堂，对Gary来说实在是不怎么愉快。

Carragher衣着光鲜，风衣的立领上飘着一层雪花。他的脸颊冻得通红，Gary看着他摘下手套甩了甩，雪花和水珠滴落在深红色的地毯上。

旋转门再次转动，Gary目瞪口呆地看着Steven Gerrard走进大堂，带进来一股凛冽的寒风。Xabi Alonso跟在他的身后，看上去完全不受影响。

Gary移开目光，转向前台下方的电脑。他掠过一大串预约，咬起嘴唇。好吧，他们在这儿。Gerrard的名下有一个预定，要一间山景套房，还有一个房间被Carragher预定了。

他从夹克内口袋里掏出手机拨给Phil。“你为什么不告诉我你接了三个前马桶球员的预约？”Phil一接电话他就说道。

“哈？”Phil睡意浓浓又十分疑惑地问，“哦对了。Alonso，Gerrard和Carragher对吧？”

“不，我说的是另外三个人。”Gary面无表情地说，“对啊就是他们！他们现在就站在大堂里。”

“嘿Gaz，”Phil说，哼哼着好像正从什么地方爬起来，“那差不多是个临时预约，你懂的，因为那场秘密婚礼什么的。”

“秘密婚礼？”Gary重复道，“啥婚礼？”

“你没听说过？老天啊，Gaz，前台上面的屏幕就播新闻啊。已经播了好久了。”

“我不看电视，Phil，我好好干活儿。尤其是现在你在休假，我不能整天瞎晃看新闻。所以，什么婚礼？”

“Alonso和Gerrard的，显然两周之前他们在市政厅登记结婚了，但是现在消息被爆出来了，所以他们得离开英国躲一躲热度。我跟他们保证在阿尔卑斯山度假是最好的放松。”

Gary看着Alonso和Gerrard，他们还站在门厅，看着门边上贴着的天气预报。

“结婚了？”Gary问，“但是是怎么？而且为什么啊？他们真的对对方有意思？”

“看起来是这样，Gaz。”

“别冲我翻白眼，我又不懂这种事儿。”

“你可以在凌晨三点下班的时候看看八卦杂志。我明天就回来了。”

Gary忍住一股想要发脾气的冲动，把手机放回口袋里。他转过身面对大堂，再次浏览那些预约。显然他们要在这儿呆一周，而且还预定了上山滑雪的通行证。不过如果这是个蜜月之类的话，他就不太明白为什么Carragher也在这儿了。

有人在他身后清了清嗓子，Gary迅速转过身，换上他待客用的亲切笑容。当他看到Jamie Carragher站在那儿，手指在前台的木桌子上有节奏的敲击时，他觉得脖子后面隐隐作痛。Gary希望他的笑容没有完全垮掉，但他控制不了，谁让这个人这么腊鸡。

“办理入住吗，先生？”他问。

Carragher点点头，扯了扯紧紧围住的围巾，露出一块裸露的脖子。Gary的笑容绷紧了。

“对，呃，我们三个人。”他随意地朝Alonso和Gerrard的方向挥了挥手。他把预约单从桌面上推过来，Gary接下了它们。

他转回电脑前，假装自己并不知道他们是谁也并没有已经找到了他们的预约。他打开一个抽屉拿出三张白色的卡，把它们从电脑显示屏旁边推过去。

“给你，”他说道，把房卡和预约单递给Carragher，“这两张是461房的，这张是你的房卡，445房。它们也能进健身房，游泳池，也可以上山。”

“我要是丢了呢？”Carragher问，听起来他确定自己肯定会的。

“那我会再给你做一张，”Gary回答，“但是会从押金里扣钱。”

“啊行吧，”Carragher点点头，“我得把这个给那对小夫妻了，我觉得在国内那场灾难之后他们已经准备好度个蜜月了。”

Gary本应该祝他们度假愉快的，但他却脱口而出：“这真是个蜜月？”

Carragher看着他，疑惑地挑起眉毛：“当然了，你没看新闻？”

“我看了，”Gary撒谎道，“我只是好奇这是不是真的是蜜月，因为你也在这儿。”

Carragher看上去就像被侮辱了：“我怎么不能跟他们一起蜜月旅行？他们是我最好的朋友。”他最后恶狠狠地看了Gary一眼，然后朝Alonso和Gerrard走回去。

Gary边整理遗留的文件，边纳闷哪个蛇精病会加入他最好的朋友的蜜月旅行。肯定是个红军。

 

接下来的几天Gary总能时不时的在酒店看到Carragher的身影。讲真，虽然Gary每次看到他都有种想躲远点的冲动，可他并没有像往常一样那么热血沸腾。不过这也许是因为他不想丢了饭碗。

大部分时候Carragher都跟Alonso和Gerrard一起上山滑雪，而当他们在差不多晚饭时间回到酒店，Gary总是很难不去注意Carragher颧骨上的高原红。

这个人挺好看的，有双敏锐的蓝眼睛和一副很有感染力的笑容。要不是Gary总会提醒自己记得他效力的俱乐部和一张嘴就会冒出来的可怕口音，他挺想再多看他两眼的。倒不是说他自己的曼彻斯特口音特别好听，但是，嗯。这是原则问题。

在第三天Gary确认了一件事，那就是上帝是存在的，并且想让他下地狱。上帝的人类形态应该就是他弟弟。

他正在和Phil分析并记下对酒店供暖系统进行的热力测试结果，这时一个半裸的Jamie Carragher走到了前台。Gary饱览了Carragher湿漉漉的游泳裤和随意围在他脖子上的毛巾，然后告诉自己别再盯着他的颧骨看了。

“打扰了，”他浓重的口音冒了出来，Gary在写字板上折断了铅笔尖。

“完全不打扰，”Phil说，露出笑容仿佛大堂里站着一个湿乎乎的半裸的人是完全正常的，“我能为您做些什么，Carragher先生？”

“嗯，”Carragher说，先看了看Phil然后转向Gary，“我把房卡丢了。”

Gary很想插一句：“这么快？”但是Phil打断了他：“没问题，我会再给你做一张。445房对吗？”

Gary瞪了Phil一眼，因为Gary记得Carragher住哪间房是很合逻辑的，但是Phil记得就不太正常了。不过，好吧，他的弟弟总是个小甜心。

“对，445房。”

Phil转向电脑前，Gary只能尴尬地朝Carragher笑了一下，不知道该说什么。看在上帝的份上，现在还有水滴从这个人的腹部滑下去呢。Gary刻意地移开目光去看电视上的天气预报，不过内心默默给他的腹肌点了个赞。

“好了，”Phil说，转回来把房卡递给Carragher，然后对Gary说，“Neville先生会带你到你的房间，确定一下这张卡是能用的。”

“哦，”Carragher笑了，转向Gary，“谢谢你。”

Gary轻轻地挪动脚步踩了Phil一脚：“荣幸之至。”

他走出前台，朝电梯走去。Carragher踩着拖鞋嘎吱嘎吱地跟着他。Gary摁了最宽敞的电梯的按钮，他可不想和这个人呆在一个封闭空间里太久。这个半裸的人，他的脑子补充道。

电梯门打开的声音在这个安静的环境中显得格外大，他们走上去，Gary没话找话地问：“游泳池怎么样？”

“哦，很不错，”Carragher回答，“我喜欢泡泡。”

Gary纳闷这个人到底是不是真人。

 

“我们今天晚上基本完事儿了吧，Neville先生？”Arnold边擦着酒店餐厅的花岗岩地板边问。

现在差不多凌晨一点，窗外的世界一片漆黑，大雪纷飞。Phil在摆桌椅，红色的椅子腿划过地板，天鹅绒椅被放回正确的位置。吊灯映出朦朦胧胧的光线，巴赫的《哥德堡变奏曲》在房间里回荡着。

Gary从吧台前抬起头，面前放着半瓶啤酒。他在脑子里默算这一天的利润，不过算错了。  
“嗯，对，”他环顾了一下整个餐厅，“再拿湿抹布擦一下吧台，然后你就可以下班了。今天辛苦了，Arnold。”他把Arnold的那部分小费从桌面上推给他。

“好的，Neville先生。”Arnold点了下头。

Gary用手机上的计算器继续算起利润来。他抿了一口啤酒，玻璃杯上凝结的水珠冰凉地贴在他的指尖上。他的太阳穴有点一突一突地跳，提醒他是时候停止思考上床睡觉了。和往常一样，Gary试图用十足的顽固不化对抗这个。

Phil摆完桌椅之后，Gary把一份草草写好的今日总结给他，他就回家了。

Gary知道自己也该回家了，但外面雪越下越大，他也不怎么喜欢在这种天气下开车。每次他说起这个，Phil就会唠叨道“难道你是喜欢这里的阳光沙滩海浪仙人掌？”然后Gary也就不提了。两人都对Gary离开喧嚣热闹而繁忙的曼彻斯特，来到这个前不着村后不着店的山顶度假村的原因心照不宣。

他写完帐目的最后一行，签上字然后合起账本，食指摩挲着账本冰冷的皮质封面上酒店名字的缩写。

有人清了清嗓子，Gary抬起头。

Jamie Carragher正站在门口大厅里。“抱歉，已经打烊了？”他看着空空的餐厅问。

Gary从吧台椅——也许这么叫不太恰当，这把椅子比他一个月的工资还贵——上滑下来。

“技术上讲是的，”他绕到吧台后面打开灯，“但您想喝点什么？”

“哦，”Carragher看上去高兴了起来，他的蓝眼睛在昏暗的光线下显得不那么犀利了，“就来杯你喝的那个。”他坐到Gary留下的空位上，手指在桌面上敲敲打打。

Gary瞪着Carragher修长的手指。他的指甲被好好地修剪过，右手大拇指边上有一个小小的伤口。他没戴着结婚戒指。

他打断自己不知道飘到了哪儿去的思绪，拿个玻璃杯给Carragher倒了一杯啤酒，放到他面前。

“谢了哥们。”Carragher说。Gary看着他折腾着想打开挂在吧台上方的电视，发现自己并没有在咬牙切齿。

电视上正播着今天利物浦比赛的集锦，而Gary完全克制不住自己嘴里发出的冷哼声。Carragher倒是振作了起来，出于对自己作为一名完全职业公私分明的成年人的骄傲，Gary并没有换台，单纯为了讨这个人不开心。虽然他脑补了一下那该会有多么扬眉吐气。

他接着收拾吧台，把咖啡杯叠放好，将酒瓶子的标签转向朝外。Carragher目不转睛地盯着电视，目光追随着比赛进程。

“臭脚，该内切的。”他嘟哝着，看着Lallana的射门被一名后卫挡了出来。

Gary哼了一声：“他应该虚晃一下，身体对抗过了他，就有空档射门了。”

“哪儿来的空档啊，他被盯死了，”Carragher激动地朝屏幕做着手势抗议道，“要是他内切然后让Coutinho到边线那儿，Coutinho一推就进了。”

“用不着，他自己扯开空间也能打门。热刺把利物浦边路都防死了，就算Coutinho能到禁区他们也会给顶出来的。”Gary说，伸手去把他扔在一边的啤酒拿回来。

Carragher从电视转向Gary瞪了他一眼，讲真，吓了Gary一跳。这个人的表情看上去仿佛这是生死攸关的大事。

“不对，”Carragher咬牙切齿地强调，“Emre和Sturridge能在Alderweireld和Vertonghen之前占个先。”

“这个不确定性太大了－”Gary插话道，但被Carragher激动的“才不是”打断了。

在那短暂的几秒里，他们隔着吧台对对方怒目而视，两人都紧紧握着酒杯，指关节开始泛白。

Gary先放弃了，他脑海里一个听起来非常像他弟弟的声音告诉他，他的工作比吵赢一个scouser更重要。虽然就重要那么一点点。

“行吧，随便怎么说。”Gary说，把杯子里剩的酒倒掉，然后放到水龙头下冲洗。

Carragher看起来有点失望：“你啥意思，‘行啊，随便儿’？”

“我不是那么说的。”Gary抗议道。

“你就是那么说的。”Carragher回答，很明显他只有五岁。

Gary叹了口气，关上水龙头：“我只是说，如果你觉得Emre Can对上Alderweireld能赢个角球，然后还能破Lloris的门，那就这样吧。”

“嘿，总比让Lallana找到空档射门更他妈的有可能吧。”Carragher抱怨，活像一个人形铁罐头一样顽固。

“起码他已经在大禁区里了，老天。”Gary有点生气了。

“有四个后卫围着他呀，”Carragher提醒道，边抿了口酒边沾沾自喜的看了他一眼。

Gary半是抱怨半是叹气的哼了一声，扭头看电视，现在正在播报关于英国数量过多的家禽的新闻。

Carragher咳了一声，把空杯子放到吧台上。不管他们俩之间有什么现在都已经消失了，而Gary收起杯子的时候也没有抬眼看他。

Carragher从高脚椅上下来，心不在焉的敲了敲台面，然后朝门口走去。

“抱歉，”Gary小声说，用洗碗布把玻璃杯擦干。

Carragher在门口转过身，扬起眉毛：“嗯？”

“我说我很抱歉，Carragher先生，”Gary重复，“我不应该和你争吵的。特别是你是酒店的客人。”

他的心在看到Carragher朝他迷人地一笑，眼睛闪烁的时候猛地一跳：“没关系，我喜欢愿意和我讨论比赛的人。另外，请叫我Jamie。”

Gary点点头，转身把玻璃杯放回架子上。当他回过头是Jamie已经不见了，只有空气中残留的古龙水的味道能证明他来过。

 

寒风划过他的面颊，夹杂着冰粒飞过来湿润了他的眼角。Gary握紧戴着手套的双手，往外套里缩了缩。

他从山上向下滑去，树木呼啸着从他两侧闪过。风呼呼地吹过他被帽子盖住的耳边，压过了滑雪板发出的沙沙声。他平稳地从雪地上滑过，留下的痕迹从山上蔓延下来。

“Gary你看！”Phil一边单腿滑行一边朝他喊，胡乱挥舞着手臂试图保持平衡。

Gary在围巾背后笑了，横过滑雪板减速。他在山脚下停了下来，在群风环绕中站稳身子。

他有一阵没滑过雪了。当他刚开始在瑞士工作的时候，他什么都做就是为了让自己忙起来，让自己忘掉英国。不过现在，随着关于英国的记忆像一块淤青一样渐渐褪色，他基本上就只忙着酒店的事儿。他总是第一个来最后一个走，有时候走不走都不一定。

Phil适应地更好，Gary想到。他在城里好像有个女朋友，并且总是吃过晚饭就下班回去。上周末他们去日内瓦玩儿了一趟。Gary连自己上一次稍微歇几个小时是什么时候都记不清了，更别说整个周末。事实上，他觉得如果让自己和自己的脑子独自纠缠48小时，他一定会疯掉。

他显然不适合滑雪了，因为他沉浸在自己的思绪中太深而没有注意周围，直到有个人从边上滑过来，直接把他撂倒在了地上。

他躺在地上，满头满脸都是雪，冷气灌进衣服里。他觉得如果就这样呆一会儿好像也没有那么糟。

不过Xabi Alonso的红胡子出现在了他的视野里。“真抱歉！”Alonso 用他西班牙式的咬舌音说，“我和Stevie说了别推我。”

Gary让Alonso把自己拽起来，拍掉身上的雪。“没关系，我没事儿。”他朝Alonso笑了一下。

“等我们走的时候我会让Stevie付一大笔小费的，”Alonso郑重其事地说，突然转向Gary视线外的一个人，“你会吗？”

“我会什么？”Gerrard问道，朝他们滑过来。

“就说会就行了。”Alonso回答，掸掉Gary肩头的一点雪花。

“好吧我会，”Gerrard露出一个只有疯狂热恋的人才会有的虐狗的笑容。Gary尴尬的笑了笑。

Alonso再次打量了一下Gary，有些犹豫地看着他：“你真的没事？”

Gary让他放心：“完全没事。”

“那就好，”Alonso点点头，“你还上山吗？”

Gary抬头看着群山，目光追随着一个个小人儿从上面向下。现在才下午三点，在晚餐高峰之前还有点时间。

“走吧，”他指着上山的缆车。

他们跋涉着穿过雪地，听着脚下嘎吱嘎吱的声音。Gary让Alonso和Gerrard先通过入口，然后扫描自己的通行证跟上，  
“哟，你在这儿呀！”

Gary打死也不愿意承认自己被吓地尖叫了一声。

“没事儿，是我。”Jamie朝他咧嘴，他的眼睛颜色刚好呼应晴朗的天空。寒风给他的脸颊和嘴唇染上一层深深的苹果红，Gary感到一种想要把整个酒店门厅都刷成这个颜色的冲动。

Jamie溜到Gary边上，而当Gary回过神时，他已经放下了金属栏杆，他们两人一起坐在上山的缆车上。

Gary想做出一副被冒犯了的样子，毕竟是Jamie强行把他绑架上了缆车。不过当他转过头，Jamie正喘着粗气，白色的雾气从他的嘴唇里冒出来，Gary就把绑架这茬儿全忘了。

“不知道你还会滑雪，”Jamie说，一条胳膊在他们小座椅的椅背上舒展开，“我还以为你是那种，觉得离开酒店两分钟酒店就会着火的经理呢。”

“我确实是，不过我想骗点保险费。”Gary飞快地接茬道。坐得离Jamie这么近，简直让人窒息，但当Jamie发出他那讨人嫌的大笑声时，Gary感觉胸口一阵放松。

“对对对，我就知道你们manc脑子里都是钱。”Jamie鄙视地说。

“你怎么知道我是个manc？”Gary别开眼神问。

“讲真，那天在酒吧电视放利物浦比赛时你那个便秘脸太明显了。而且我问了Phil。”

一提到他弟弟Gary就拉长了脸：“我应该猜到的。不过既然这家酒店是两个讨厌的manc开的，你还不换个地方？”

缆车到了停止点，Jamie把他们面前的金属栏杆举起来。他以一种优雅的姿势跳下缆车，Gary莫名地感觉被冒犯了。

Jamie耸耸肩：“有个酒店经理戴上帽子简直像个尖耳朵精灵，所以，其实没那么糟。”

Gary丁零当啷，跌跌撞撞的跟上Jamie，把帽子拉下来遮住耳朵：“我他妈才不像精灵！”

 

现在是星期六的晚上，餐厅人满为患，而Gary正在和他的主厨争论。

“Ryan，我已经跟你说了三周了，你再不进点香葱就要没得用了，”他说着拉开厨房的不锈钢抽屉，在里面寻找着，“雷司令酒焖鸡（Coq au Riesling）是咱们这儿的招牌，不能因为你忘了进货就降低菜品的水准。” 

Ryan点点头，说着“是的boss，好的boss”。

Gary叹了口气，挠了挠头发：“从现在开始留点富裕量，好吗？下次你再忘了，就让Phil下山去给你补货。”

“没问题boss。”

他再次巡视了一遍后厨，从Rio那儿顺走了一个牡蛎，然后回到餐厅。

Dana负责酒吧的部分，他正按照点单倒酒，Gary走了过去：“都还顺利吧？”他问道，两只手撑着吧台，靠过去看电脑上显示的各个餐位的情况。

Dana应了一声，倒了一杯麦芽威士忌放到托盘上递给Aaron：“还行，Rosenburg一家来给家里的老人过金婚纪念了。你跟Ryan弄好香葱的事儿了？”

“他还有点存货，不过已经让人下山进货去了，”Gary回答，浏览着已经被拿给客人的点单，“点雷司令酒焖鸡的不多，应该暂时还没关系。”

订单机嗡嗡地响了起来，Gary看着最新的酒水点单：“一瓶杜克霍恩的梅洛（Duckhorn Vineyards Merlot），要两个杯子。” 

Dana吹了个口哨：“哪一桌要的？这酒得100多欧元一瓶。”

“34桌。”Gary边说边扫视着整个餐厅。

Jamie Carragher正冲他挥手，示意让他过去。

“当然是他了，”Gary轻声嘟哝着，从Dana手中接过酒瓶，和两个玻璃杯一起放在托盘上，“谢了，我去送吧。”

他动作流畅地在餐桌之间穿梭，同几个他在城里认识的客人和本地人微笑致意。红丝绒窗帘被拉开在窗户两侧，展现出窗外的一片漆黑。鹅毛大雪从天上飘落下来，玻璃上结了一层厚厚的冰花。

他走到Jamie的桌子边上，注意到这个人正独自坐着。他把一个杯子放在他的面前。“那这个杯子是给谁的？”他问。

“给你的。”Jamie理所当然地说道，翻阅着菜单。

Gary拔出酒瓶上的软木塞：“友情提醒一下，酒店经理可不是个朝九晚五的活儿。技术上来讲我还在上班。”

“不过看上去一切都还顺利嘛。”Jamie朝他笑了一下。

“你大概是想死你的朋友了吧。”Gary没接茬，给Jamie倒了一杯酒。他把另一个酒杯和酒瓶放到桌上，招呼一个服务员拿走托盘。

他注意到了当自己坐下的时候Jamie脸上的开心的神情。“我想Gazza和Xabi正在城里甜蜜地兜风呢。”

Gary做了个鬼脸让Jamie笑出了声。“哦所以你的底线是不和他们一起兜风啊。”他说着，给自己也倒了一小杯酒。

Jamie耸耸肩：“我挺想什么时候也去骑个车兜风的，不过在零下十六度恐怕不是个好主意。”

“有道理，”Gary也承认道，拿起杯子抿了一口，享受着充满口腔的浓郁的味道，“你在红酒上的品味比在足球上强多了。”他砸了砸嘴，舔舔嘴唇感受酒的香气，注意到Jamie正盯着他看。

“退役之后总得找点事儿干不是吗？”Jamie说，眼里闪过某种光芒。

“白天当专家，晚上当酒鬼？”Gary问。

Jamie翻了个白眼：“哪有那么夸张。我也不觉得我是个专家。”

Gary笑了，手指捏着高脚杯细细的柄旋转把玩着。他让自己的目光环顾餐厅，看着人们嬉笑喧闹的情景，壁炉中的火焰讨人喜欢地欢跳着。

“我看过几期你的节目，”Gary坦白，“Phil录了一些，有时候晚上忙完我睡不着觉，就瞄了几眼。”

“瞄了几眼，”Jamie重复道，嘴边浮现了一丝笑容：“接着说呀，别客气。既然我是个前利物浦球员，你肯定觉得我当评论员也烂透了？”

“那是当然。”Jamie在桌子底下踢了他一脚，Gary笑了起来，“说实话，我其实觉得大部分时候你说的都挺对的。”

Jamie哼了一声：“你就是看我给你买了瓶好酒的份上才这么说的。”

Gary无视了这句话里的暗示，接着前面的话说：“不是，我真的那么想的。比如3个月之前那场利物浦对曼联，你批评曼联的那些话对我，作为曼联球迷来讲挺不好听的。但是你说的是对的，我觉得你其实从来不瞎说。”

Jamie敏锐的双眼紧紧凝视着他，Gary感到从毛衣领子下攀升上来的一阵热度。当Jamie终于张嘴要回答时，Aaron突然出现在了他们边上，从裤子后口袋里掏出便携式记事器。

“您准备点餐了吗，Carragher先生？”他问。

Gary看着Jamie迅速恢复了正常，浏览了一下他一直拿着的菜单。“嗯对，”Jamie指着菜单上的某一行说，“来一份鸭胸肉配李子酱。你呢？”

Gary被嘴里的酒呛住了。他再次看了看餐厅，生意兴隆但还没繁忙到需要他的地步。他抬起头看着Aaron：“我还没吃晚饭，你就和Ryan说给我随便上点什么就行。”

Aaron点点头，对Gary说着“没问题boss”然后拿起Jamie的菜单走开。

“怎么了？”Gary问，注意到Jamie脸上的表情。 

他轻声笑了：“我可能应该把想要骗你来个约会的意图表达锝更明显一点。”

Gary觉得自己的眉毛都要扬到头发里去了：“约会？所以这是个约会？”

“不然呢？”Jamie反问道，“你觉得我会邀请我住过的每个酒店的经理都和我一起来杯红酒？”

如果他这么说的话…Gary耸耸肩，咕哝道：“我怎么知道，没准儿你就是这样的。”

Jamie温和地对他笑了：“我不是。我只是想在明天走之前和你坐下来聊聊天。”

“所以你就在我自己的酒店请我约会？”

Jamie短暂地闭上眼哼了一声：“别说了，这让我显得更蠢了。”

Jamie看着他的方式让Gary感到从内里升起的一股无可逃脱的暖意。“不过我确实有一家非常棒的酒店，很适合约会。”他承认道。

“是吗？”Jamie咧嘴笑了，手指有些紧张地一圈一圈转着叉子。

“并且现在才九点半，你还有足够的时间带我去个什么别的地方。”

“什么别的地方？”Jamie挑起眉毛，看着有些异常地眉飞色舞。

Gary喷着鼻息说：“别瞎想。我是指到外面去什么的。”

Jamie意有所指地看看还在大雪纷飞的窗外：“是啊，我懂了，你是想把我扔在外面冻死。”

“只有一种办法才能获得真相哦。”Gary拿着酒杯笑了，在Jamie回过头对上他的眼睛时感到后颈一阵热意。

他们的食物在20分钟后上来了，于是他们边吃边谈论着上周的足球比赛，谈论Xabi和Steven，还有Gary是怎么把一间又旧又破的酒店改造成瑞士最有声望的热门酒店之一的。

当Gary吃掉最后一口甜点时Jamie正在讲他的告别比赛。他喜欢听Jamie讲话，听他描述踢最高水平的联赛是什么体验。在Gary回忆起那场让他对Jamie和他娘都破口大骂的比赛时，Jamie差点把嘴里的奶冻喷出来。

“你还真是非常记仇啊。”Jamie笑了起来，手指穿过发丝。

Gary耸耸肩对着空盘子也笑了：“我觉得这些年已经好多了，不过也说不好，我有很久没去现场看过比赛了。”

Jamie若有所思地在额头上挤出几条抬头纹，然后招手让Aaron过来。

Aaron皮鞋的鞋跟清脆地磕上一尘不染的花岗岩地板，他朝Jamie亲切地笑了：“还需要些什么吗，Carragher先生？”

“没了，谢谢你。能把晚餐费加上20块小费挂到我房间的账上吗？”

“当然，”Aaron点点头，“谢谢您。”

Gary看着已经差不多空了的餐厅：“等所有客人都走了就开始收拾，弄完就打烊，Aaron，”他对自己的雇员说道，朝吧台方向示意，“做好明天开业的预备然后你和Dana就可以下班了。”

Aaron朝他感激地一笑，拿起他们的空盘子：“过个愉快的晚上。”

“你也是，”Jamie说，然后转回来面对Gary，“怎么样，去散个步？”

Gary向后靠在椅子里，冲Jamie做了个鬼脸：“你不怕我我把你扔在外面冻上？”

“不怕，”Jamie笑嘻嘻地做了个丢弃的手势，“你不会的。”

“遗言不错，”Gary小声说，在看到Jamie的表情之后大笑起来，“我逗你的，走吧，在雪下更大之前。”

Jamie回房间去拿外套和围巾，Gary则走回前台。他从衣柜里拿出外套，把围巾围到脖子上。衣柜上层放着一个盒子，装着Phil去年圣诞节送给他的手套。手套是红色的，曼联的队徽张牙舞爪地印在上面。Gary从来没戴过，这看着和他平时职业精英的人设不太搭。不过现在仿佛是时候戴戴它们了。

并且，光是为了 Jamie看到它们时那不赞成的皱眉也值了。Gary没说话，朝他坏笑着领路出门。

空气很凉，刺痛他的脸颊。幸运的是白天呼啸着的寒风已经渐弱，他们的衣服也足以让他们保持温暖。

他们走出酒店所在的庄园，面向山下的景象，Jamie重重地吐了口气。

“真美啊，是吧？”Gary说道，手插在外套的口袋里。他看着下面的村庄里闪烁的黄色光亮，然后稍稍抬高视线，将白雪皑皑的松树林和群山收入眼帘，还有他们头顶上辉映的辽阔星空。

山顶这里的地势相对平缓，他们可以漫步在雪地上并不必担心会滑倒。当Gary和Jamie提起这个时，对方咧开嘴说：“我本来打算说我会扶住你的，不过你戴着那么恐怖的手套。”

“你要是那么在意我可以这样翻一面，你就想象一下这是利物浦红。”Gary开玩笑着说，翻过手来给Jamie看手掌这面的红色。

Jamie应了一声，伸过他自己的手来牵Gary的手，手指在Gary的手边收紧。Jamie看着他们的手问：“可以吗？”

Gary点头，感觉到喉咙一阵发紧，目光追随着Jamie每一次呼气带出的白色雾气。“可以。”他说，握紧了Jamie的手。

他们继续往前走，而Gary的脑袋里有无数念头闪过。他觉得自己仿佛回到了15岁，想邀请班上的Charlotte去他父母会出席的舞会。这太荒唐了。他愤愤不平地哼了一声。他的心跳不应该这么快，他想道。不过已经很久没有人让他有这样的感觉，让他感到既舒适又紧绷。

“你啊，”Jamie用低沉并且仿佛被逗乐了的语调说，“想事情太大声。”

Gary有点尴尬地笑了：“我知道，抱歉。”

Jamie也笑了：“想聊聊吗？”

“没什么，”Gary耸耸肩，“就是...你是个好人，Jamie。”

“但是？”  
“但是，我过去四年，每年的365天都是在这座山上度过的。而现在大概是我第一次在想要离开这儿。”

“这是坏事吗？”Jamie问，略微打了个哆嗦，靠过来离Gary更近些。

Gary感觉到Jamie的肩膀挨着他的，听着他的呼吸和脚踩在雪地里的嘎吱声。“不，我觉得不是，”他说，让自己坚定下来，“但是确实有点吓人。差不多都是因为你，虽然这么说你可别太得意了。”

Jamie扭过头对上Gary的眼睛，给了他一个大大的笑容：“你是不是在说你想和我私奔，Gaz？我是不是得把你从高塔和你的魔鬼弟弟手里救出来？是不是还要从村子里的马车边偷匹马，然后载着你奔向那遥远的地方？”

Gary翻了个白眼，轻轻推了Jamie一下，一丝笑容浮现在嘴角：“蠢货。我这么正经地跟你说我的感受，都忘了你也就5岁智商。”

“别这么诋毁我，我起码8岁，”Jamie说。然后他转过身停下脚步，手扶上Gary的腰，“不过，请你继续谈论你的情感吧。”

“不，我不想说了。”

Jamie笑了，空旷的雪地上环绕着这唯一的声音：“现在谁是5岁呀？”

Gary感觉到一个笑容再次拉着他的嘴角上扬，只要他在Jamie身边这就会反复发生：“我就是那么一说，”他继续道，“也许把我这几年攒的年假请了也挺值得的。”

“你会为了我来利物浦吗？”Jamie离得太近了，Gary能感觉到他的呼吸吹着自己的颧骨。

Gary让Jamie把他拉近，手臂在他的腰上收紧。当Jamie在他的额头上印上一个亲吻时，回答脱口而出：“好吧。”

他感到Jamie的嘴唇弯成一个微笑：“这倒是挺容易搞定。”

“嗯哼，”Gary说，抓紧了Jamie外套的布料，“你让我变得容易搞定。”

Jamie的目光随着这句话暗了暗，一阵颤栗顺着他的脊椎滑过，而当Jamie靠过来缩短他们之间的距离时，他屏住了呼吸。

Jamie的嘴唇完整而柔软的覆在他自己的上面，Gary能感觉到Jamie冰凉的鼻尖顶着他的面颊。他让Jamie的手钻进他的外套，透过毛衣抚摸着他的后背，胸前涌起一阵暖意。

他举起双手捧住Jamie的脸颊，然后再向上触碰Jamie的头发。Jamie在Gary将手指插入他的发丝时温柔地呻吟了一声，加深了这个吻。

Jamie温热湿润的舌头让Gary收紧了手指。Jamie再次发出了那个甜蜜的声音，而Gary想让他重复一遍，再一遍。他触碰到Jamie的每一部分都是温暖的，尽管他的双腿和脚正在慢慢变冷。

“James，”他从这个吻中抽身，喘着粗气，仍然紧紧地搂着Jamie，“咱们要死于低温症了。”

“这就是你对我的计划，是不是？”Jamie嘟哝道，沿着Gary的下巴亲吻。

Gary对抗着想要呻吟并继续亲吻的渴望，抓住Jamie的手朝回酒店的方向走去。

“你总是那么着急呀，”Jamie温柔地说。Gary让他把手臂环上自己的腰，他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响。他有很久没感到这样的快乐和期待了。

“我说了我很容易搞定的。”Gary在酒店重新映入他们的视野时说道。他开始走在Jamie的前头，在发觉Jamie在努力追上他时感到一阵兴奋的颤栗。

“可我还是觉得你会让我先付出点代价的。”Jamie声音低沉地回答，双手在Gary的外套下抚摸他的肋骨。

Gary扭头瞪了他一眼，然后露出了一个笑容，他希望看上去是诱惑的而不是傻气的，不过对方是Jamie，他觉得这好像也不是那么重要了。

 

尾声

“上啊！”Gary挥舞着双手大叫，“这他妈是什么鬼？蠢货，他妈的看着点边上啊！”

Jamie在座位上哼了一声，手臂撑在扶手上，双手托着下巴。Gary感觉到了他的视线，扭过头：“怎么啦？你觉得那个铲球靠谱？”

“坐下，Gaz，”Jamie笑了出来，拽着Gary的袖子，“我应该是专业的，不能因为你想骚扰裁判就给你准许进场。”

Gary气哼哼地坐到Jamie边上。他靠过去看Jamie在平板上潦草记下的内容，在看到Jamie的注释时赞同地点点头：“你看你也觉得我说的是对的。”

“我当然这么觉得，我可不想晚上睡沙发。”Jamie说，紧盯着比赛，在听到Gary愤慨的嘟哝时笑了起来。

“你就庆幸曼联正领先吧，不然你怎么都得睡沙发。”

“不我才不会，”Jamie说，笑着将一只手抚上Gary的大腿，“你会在半夜把我从沙发拽上床，不然你该对着什么流口水呢。”

而Gary眼里温柔的光告诉Jamie他是对的。

“你还说你是专业人士呢，”Gary换了个话题，“可你连好好打扮一下都不会。”他拽了拽Jamie的领带结。

“5分钟之后我回演播室，他们会弄好的，”Jamie回答，坐着不动让Gary帮他整理衣服，“之后要不要去吃晚饭？”

“好啊，去Almost Famous吧，我从飞机落地就开始馋他家的汉堡了。”Gary说，用手机上的谷歌地图搜索路线。

几分钟之后Jamie被叫回演播室去做MNF的最后一部分，从座位上起来后他在Gary脸上轻轻地亲了一下。

“一会儿见，嗯？和Phil视频时对他稍微好点。”

“你怎么知道我要和他视频？”Gary问。

Jamie咧嘴笑了：“因为你在担心他趁你不在一把火把酒店烧了。”

“这是有可能的，Jamie！”Gary抗议，说着就从包里掏出IPad准备打电话，“你现在让我更担心了。去去去说足球去吧。”他催促道。

Jamie温柔地摇了摇头，上楼到MNF的临时演播室去继续今天的节目。Gary气势汹汹地操作着电脑。

Jamie说的很有道理。Phil确实有可能会把酒店烧了的。


End file.
